


A Brother's Love

by YaoiBatman



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our apartment wasn’t the biggest, as Saiyans the kitchen wasn’t large, but it was clean and warm. Though, I didn’t really care where we lived as long as Goten was always smiling. (Gohan/Goten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Brother’s Love   
> Author: yaoibatman   
> Word Count: 3163  
> Pairing: Gohan/Goten  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Incest  
> Genre: Angst, Romance  
> Story Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z or make money off this fanfiction.  
> Beta: Thank you Mel!!

A Brother’s Love

He was all I really had. So it would only make sense that I would fall in love with him.

Right?

After dad died, mom changed until she was almost unbearable to be around. I was the one who raised Goten after he was born. And at one point I was actually afraid of leaving him with mom. I guess with his uncanny resemblance to dad, it both comforted and angered her. So I stayed with him as much as I could until I saved enough money for both of us to move out.

Bulma was a great help, letting Goten spend the night with Trunks when I couldn’t be there for him, helping out with mom, and even loaning him money (which was the only way he would take the money from her) to help move where we lived now.

Our apartment wasn’t the biggest, as Saiyans the kitchen wasn’t large, but it was clean and warm. Though, I didn’t really care where we lived as long as Goten was always smiling.

I banged by head on the kitchen table, cursing myself for thinking of Goten like that. It was my little brother for goodness sake. He was barely seventeen! I knew that wasn’t the reason for my sudden distress, though. Goten and Trunks had been dating for a week now. As in seeing the same movies together, eating out together, being alone… together.

I told myself I wasn’t jealous. And even if I was, it was because I didn’t have what they had. That was all… Yet the mere thought of them holding hands and (gulp) kissing, was enough of send me into Super Saiyan mode out of rage!

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the familiar footsteps of Goten outside the door. I gave a sigh of relief at the knowledge that he was alone today. It seemed like everywhere he went, Trunks followed, but maybe for once I could spend some time alone with my brother.

The door opened and I gave a smile to Goten as he walked though the front door. The smile didn’t stay for long as I saw the saddened look in my brother’s eyes.

“Goten? What’s wrong?” I said with concern, while getting up and taking Goten’s school bag from him and pulling him towards the small kitchen table.

Goten sat down and sighed heavily before whispering, “I broke up with Trunks today.

”My heart began to beat faster with joy, and I cursed myself for thinking these selfish thoughts. They were wrong, but that didn’t seem to stop the feeling of hope rising up in my chest.

“What happened? I thought you loved him?” I said, and couldn’t help but notice his wince at my last sentence.

“I thought I did too, but…” Goten trailed off and I waited patiently for him to continue.

When he didn’t, I knelt beside him and took him in my arms, all the while telling myself that I was to comfort him. But deep down I knew it was a much for me as it was for him.

Goten tensed, and shook my arms away seconds after they embraced him, and I frowned. It was unlike my brother to push me away and I wondered if I had done something wrong. However, before I could ask, Goten looked into my eyes and I paused.

Goten’s face was contorted with grief and shame and I didn’t know what to do. I would have done anything to make it go away. What was it that was making his precious brother, his love, feel this way?

“Trunks,” I whispered, but it didn’t take away the deadly content in my voice.

I stood up suddenly, ignoring the confused then panicked look on my brother’s face, and left the apartment. I was in the air before I had a change to process my thoughts. My only drive was to find the boy who was somehow responsible for that look on Goten’s face, and when I did… I could sense his energy level not far from here and I was already flying towards it, with only the look of Goten’s pained face on my mind.

Minutes later, I was landing in an alley way. I paused, not sure why Trunks would be here, but then decided I didn’t care and began walking towards the one I sensed nearby. He had not been but ten feet from where I landed, sitting on the filthy ground with his back against the rough concrete wall. Four glass bottles where around him and another broken against the opposing wall in front of him.

My anger was gone.

I stood above the purple haired teenager, looking down on him. Without having to look at the labels on the bottles I knew he had been drinking, and again I began to wonder what happened to cause all of this pain today.

“Trunks, it’s me, Gohan,” I said, kneeling down in an attempt to help him up. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Suddenly I was pushed away into the wall behind me and I stared wide eyed at the somehow sober face glaring up at me.

“This is all YOUR fault!” He yelled and I was confused. Did he think I was Goten?

“Trunks, let me get you home, okay.” I said slowly, hoping to calm him down.

“It’s all your fault,” He said again, sounding more defeated than angry now. “Goten was supposed to love me… it was supposed to be me.”

I frowned. It was obvious from his statement that this was not a mistaken identity. But what did this have to do with me? What was my fault?

“Gohan.” I jumped as another voice echoed in the small alleyway, and I turned toward my baby brother. He looked near tears, glancing back and forth between me and Trunks.

“Gohan,” Goten said again. “Let’s just go home. I don’t think Trunks wants our help right now.”

I couldn’t wrap my head around the situation. This wasn’t like Goten to just leave Trunks stranded, drunk, in the middle of an unknown alleyway. But then, it wasn’t like Trunks to be in an unknown alleyway either.

“But-” I began before I was cut off by a glass bottle being thrown at my head. I dodged easily, but only because of Trunks’s drunken movements, but the action still shocked me greatly. By the look on Goten’s face, I could tell he was surprised as well.

“Why you!? You‘re his brother. The whole thing is disgusting!” Trunks yelled, and Goten was crying now. Crystal clear tears pouring out of panicked eyes against pale cheeks, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. “Why does Goten have to be in love with YOU!”

I froze. Trunks fell silent again, making Goten’s sobs all the more loud. Was Trunks telling the truth? He was just drunk, right? I continued to stare in shock at my brother, who now had his face buried in his hands, and slowly came to the conclusion that it was true. My brother was in love with me… like I was in love with him.

Everything was becoming clear now. Why Goten broke up with Trunks, the reason my brother flinched when I stated that I thought he loved Trunks. Tensing at my touch. I wanted to be happy, but Goten was crying and Trunks was now laughing in drunken hysteria. I felt energy swell in me as my anger towards Trunks came back.

The sudden movement of Goten’s head snapping up told me I just made a mistake, however.

“I’m sorry Gohan.” He murmured before flying off.

I took off after him, taking sadistic pleasure in leaving Trunks in the alley, and flew after Goten. He wasn’t far ahead and I pressed harder to catch up. It didn’t seem as though he sensed me, probably too distressed to do anything but cry and fly at the moment, and I wanted so bad to go back to the alleyway and beat Trunks within an inch of his life, but Goten came first.

I was right behind him now and I reached out and grabbed him in mid air, pulling him to me. We floated above the city below, his back to my chest and my arms around his waist. To my surprise, he didn’t struggle, but I could feel his tears fall on my arms and I tightened my grip on him.

“How long,” I asked, breaking the silence. “How long have you loved me?”

He didn’t answer, but I didn’t expect him to. I just continued to hold on to him as he continued to cry, and thoughts of when I fell for him came back to me.

“I remember when you were eleven and you sneaked out of the house to look for the dragon balls.” I whispered in his ear and he tensed. I continued as though I didn’t feel it. “We had just gotten the new apartment and I was too busy cleaning it up to pay much attention to you. It was almost dinner before I realized you were missing. I was calm about it at first. I thought you got bored and went over to the Brief’s. I remember calling them and panicking when I found out you weren’t over there. I flew all over the place searching for you, only to find you on the other side of the earth, holding your first dragon ball.”

A small giggle left Goten’s mouth and Gohan smiled, glad he could cheer his brother up.

“I yelled at you for what seemed like an hour. I was furious you would leave like that without telling me, or anyone for that matter. But the truth of the matter is, I wasn’t really that angry, but scared. Anything could have happened to you and I wouldn’t have been there to protect you. I knew at that moment I couldn’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you Goten. Because I love you.” I finished, kissing the top of his head. Goten was crying again, and I turned him around, hugging him close to my body, smiling when he returned my embrace.

“It was at my sixteenth birthday.” Goten muttered into my shirt. “For weeks I had told everyone I wanted to learn to play the piano. Trunks told me it was stupid and that I didn't have the patience for it or I was too slow to learn. But you… you told me we’ll see and on my birthday, I opened your present and it was a step to step book on how to play along with a small keyboard to practice on. You were the only one who believe in me, told me I could do anything.”

I smiled and tilted his head back, looking into his eyes. “Son Goten, I’m in love with you.”

The smile on Goten’s face was worth more to me than all the money and power in the world. I don’t think I could have stopped the urge to kiss my little brother at that moment, and I didn’t.

Our lips brushed and Goten moaned. His lips tasted so innocent, and I wanted to devourer them, to take all of him in me until there was nothing to distinguish between the two of us. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, begging to be let in. He granted me access and I was inside, tasting all of him. His arms gripping me around my neck and my hands roamed his back and covered cheeks.

We released each others lips to breathe, and it was only then that I realized we were both hard and aching. I wanted him, with all I had and I could feel on my thigh that he wanted the same thing. I didn’t say anything as I began to fly us into the direction of our apartment, never letting go of my brother.

Minutes later, I found myself in the closest bedroom, with him still clinging to me tightly. Our pants were still tight in the front, and I was kissing him again. I didn’t want to go too fast, but it felt too good to stop. I wanted to see him, touch him, take him, and it felt so right.

Goten was moaning again and my hands ventured under his shirt and ran over his erect nipples. I played with them as my mouth worked from his mouth to his neck.

“Gohan,” He moaned, and I shivered at the amount of lust in his voice. He lifted his arms from my shoulder and into the air above him when I pushed his shirt up more, giving me permission to remove it. I did so without hesitation, throwing the shirt on the ground and resumed my ministrations of his chest and neck.

His moans were beautiful to me as I trailed down his body with my mouth and hands. His grip on my shoulders was reassuring, knowing he could push me away if I was going too fast for him. I paused anyway, however, as I reached his pants line, licking the edge as my eyes found his.

He hummed lustfully and thrusted his clothed erection forward. It was all the invitation needed as I began to remove the barrier from Goten. My fingers fumbled with the button and I pulled down the zipper. My tongue ventured in and out of Goten’s naval, distracting him as I slid his pants and boxers to the floor. His hands squeezed my shoulder as one of mine slid over his inner thigh and cupped his balls.

“Please,” Goten moaned, his legs trembling.

I grinned, letting my other hand leave his hip to hold his erection steady. I had never done this before, but I knew what I would like to have done and let that knowledge lead my movements. My tongue snuck out of my mouth and dabbed the tip of his length. His salty essence filled my mouth and I welcomed the gasp this simple action pulled from my brother.

I repeated the action a few times before the whimpers above me drove me to take the head into my mouth. I sucked lightly as my tongue licked over the top. I felt one of Goten’s hands leave my shoulder and grip my hair from the back, pushing gently. I moaned at the gesture and took more of him in me, his hips meeting me as they began rocking back and forth.

I gagged however, as I went too far down too fast and I pulled away, his erection leaving my mouth with a small pop. Goten whimpered again, and looked down at me while I coughed and panted.

“Sorry.” He said, blushing lightly as he realized what he’d done.

“It’s fine, Goten.” I responded gently, and reached down, removing the pants and boxers around his ankles along with his shoes and socks.

He tugged at the collar of my shirt when I finished, silently telling me I was wearing too much clothing. I agreed and removed it, before getting up slowly, planting random kisses all over Goten’s body. I reached his mouth and had my tongue inside instantly, letting him taste himself.

Tenderly, I took him my arms again, leading us to the full sized bed and laying him down on the cotton cover. Kicking off my shoes and socks, I crawled on top of him, kissing his body, never getting enough of his taste. I found his lips again, kissing him softly. I didn’t notice his hands on my pants until they were being pulled down over my thighs. I chuckled and he grinned back. I pushed myself onto my knees, allowing him to remove the pants and boxers hiding my erection.

I moaned as his hand brushed over the sensitive foreskin and I wiggled out of my restraining pants and boxers impatiently. I was naked now, and Goten seemed fascinated with exploring the newly uncovered territory. Grunting, I watched Goten’s face as his hand circled my erect length.

I could feel the pre-come leaking out at his ministrations and I groaned, letting my hips move slowly, rocking into his fist. I imagined being inside of Goten and I reached down quickly, squeezing the base of my length to stop from coming.

“Did I do something wrong?” Goten said, removing his hand from me, and giving me a pair of hurt and concerned eyes.

“No, no.” I reassured and kissed him lightly. “I don’t want to come just yet.”

I smiled at his blush and pressed my lips to the side of his neck before lying completely over, letting my erection touch his. We both groaned at the feel but I held onto Goten’s waist to stop him from rocking just yet. I would have rather been inside of my brother, but I didn’t have the supplies just yet to venture that far. Though, this was enough. Anything with Goten would be enough.

Taking his hand in mine, I brought both of them down to our erections. My gasp echoed his as our combined hands wrapped around the two shafts. We started to stroke, and Goten fisted the cloth under him, panting hard, followed by many beautiful screams of excitement.

I couldn’t keep my pace and soon our hands were moving faster, the bed beneath us squeaking as our hips could no longer say still. Our erections pushed throw both fist, while both going in opposite directions, simulating them all the more. My balls were slapping against Goten’s backside, my nipples rubbing against his, and I moaned when I felt his legs come around me on either side. The balls of his feet pressed into my lower back and I began thrusting faster into him.

I opened my eyes, not remembering when I’d closed them, and moaned loudly as I saw Goten throw his head back and arch against me. I felt his come fill our hands and he was yelling my name. I thrusted twice more, drawing out his pleasure, before I came.

“Ah, Goten.” I moaned, empting myself on both our hands and his chest.

I collapsed against him, breathing heavily, facing the side of his head. I had never before had such a release and it was all because of Goten. He was the only one who could make me feel like this. I felt his head turn towards me and let our lips brush lazily against each other.

I lay on top of him for a moment longer before rolling off to the side of him. I felt for my pants that I knew would still be on the bed, too impatient to kick them off, and pulled them over to me. I wiped the come from my hands, and then did the same for Goten, noticing how tired he was. I threw the soiled pants on the floor and reached for the folded covers at the edge of the bed.

“Gohan?” His tired voice asked.

“Hum?”

“I love you.”

I paused and looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes were already half closed and his breathing even, but his smile was strong. I smiled too and finished unfolding the material. I gently placed it over me and the now sleeping Goten, before wrapping my arms around him.

“I love you, too.” I whispered, letting his deep breathing lure me to sleep.

 

~Fin~


End file.
